Prove Me Right
by Blesk
Summary: Usagi's life continues as the powerful heroin, Sailor Moon. But, it seems as if a piece of her is missing-as if she was incomplete. Who is this stranger that keeps appearing? Why do they seem so familiar? Why did he KISS her! Usagi doesn't know exactly what is happening, but she does know that Luna is to blame. [SEQUEL to When Dreaming Gets Drastic]
1. Prologue

**Prologue (5/28/13) :**

I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! I'm first going to start by rewriting all of the chapters… they are way too short and you guys don't deserve that. Now that I am officially on summer break and am not partaking in any summer camps (thank god), I have the whole summer to write! I'm going to be writing this one, possibly my Dual Wavelengths, and two of my AsianFanFics, Lacivious and No Limit. I kind of want to rewrite When Dreaming Gets Drastic… now that I'm older and have had more experience with literature and how to write, I think that story needs a drastic makeover. As you all know, I slack hardcore. So, please feel free to bother me as much as you want when you feel the need for an update! My tumblr is .com, and don't be afraid to bug the shit out of me! Well, look forward to the updates!

* * *

Usagi has met all her friends, is in a relationship with Mamoru, and above all, has already saved the world multiple times. But is this enough? She certainly doesn't think so. Something in her is missing that can't be replaced. No, _someone_ is missing that can't be replaced.


	2. Vice

***I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own the story line. ***

* * *

**Vice**

* * *

"I know this will be hard, Usagi, but I also know that we can make this work." The voice carried over the sound of a bustling airport.

The voice's hands detached from hers and reached into its pocket to pull out a small ring. Gently, he placed the small silver piece on Usagi's finger. "Even though I will be studying in America, I will always be with you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes, consoling all of her nerves. With only a look, she could tell his true intentions—he really didn't want to leave her all alone, knowing that there would be trouble soon, but he also wanted to further his future. He loved her with all of his heart, but knew that he needed to take care of himself too.

She gently slid a finger over the promise ring, and then took a deep breath as the announcer said his flight number.

Her eyes start to tear up as her first and only love walked away from her. She knew this was for the best but still couldn't see her life without Mamoru in it, even if it was only for a year. Usagi was happy for him, of course. She honestly wanted him to excel in every aspect of his life—that, after all, what love is. But, she couldn't get rid of the guilt of feeing some sort of relief.

She couldn't figure out this _relief._ Was it because she could focus more on school? Of course not. She was never the best at studying, and will never be. Besides, who needs school when your future is already set by becoming the ruler of the solar system?

Was it possibly from the fear of her future coming too fast? She knew that she and Mamoru were going to have a kid together at some point, but she wanted to live her life first. Although, that couldn't be it. She loved Chibi-Usa and couldn't wait for her to be in her life once more.

Then, it finally hit her. This feeling of relief was accompanied by another feeling. A feeling that she had kept with her from the very beginning. Something that stayed with her from the very first moment she found out about being Sailor Moon. A concoction of deja-vu and familiarity that always brought her to a state of confusion.

She stood there, confused, _'This all seems too familiar. This has happened before, but not like this. It was different… but it still happened…'_

This was surly not the first time Usagi had felt this feeling.

When the Scouts were trying to figure out who exactly Tuxedo Mask was, all she saw was long, flowing black hair.

It happened again when the Moonlight Knight came dashing in. While everyone suspected Mamoru, she could almost see a face, and that definitely wasn't Mamoru.

She could feel rage and frustration start to run through her veins, _'I swear there is something weird about this. I… I… know that something is happening.'_ She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth as she jerked her head around, gazing at all the passing people. _'It all has to deal with that stupid name…'_ She noticed a group of reporters starting to get hyped up around a terminal entrance, _'I know the name started with an—'_

"Kou brothers!" A reporter bumped her shoulder as he ran to the other side of the airport. 'Kou? Why does that seem so fa—'

She was bumped yet again, but this time not by a reporter. The bump was hard and forceful, enough to knock her to the ground. She could feel the anger and rage build up in her once again as she caught herself with her hands as she fell to the ground.

She blew her bangs out of her face before she whipped her head around to look at the wrongdoer. "Hey! Watch i—" She froze.

'_Long flowing black hair…'_ He turned around to look at the girl yelling at him.

'_That… that face…'_, "No, watch where YOU are going!" someone who seemed like his manager said to her.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kou?" The manager figure stated. "I told you," he brought his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose, "call me Seiya."

'_That name…' _

She was on the ground in shock. All she could do was stare at him. He was the one that she always saw. He was somehow connected to her.

Before she knew it, he was crouching down and looking right at her, sunglasses still on his nose.

He licked his lips, "Sorry," he paused, noticing the look in her eyes, "…Odango."

She stayed there as she watched him leave.

She knew something was about to change, but couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what.

* * *

He caught himself breathing heavy. He was the cool one. The smooth one. The one that all the ladies, and even some men, fawned over. So, why was he acting so… weird?

'_Her eyes…'_ He kept replaying that scene in his mind over and over and over again but couldn't figure out why he was feeling the way he was.

He glared out the limousine window, _'…and why did I say that name?'_

His fingers unconsciously tapped the window, _'I don't know what it is about that girl, but I feel as if I know her… like I have seen her before… maybe I have… mayb—'_

"Yo, Seiya," Yaten glared at him, "knock off that tapping shit. It is getting annoying." He snapped back into reality and tried to calm himself down before his brothers noticed.

He watched the buildings fly passed as they drove to their new apartment in Tokyo.

He couldn't get that girl out of his head.

He knew something was going to change, but couldn't think of exactly what.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

YES! First chapter rewritten and I feel as if it turned out better, don't you think? ^-^ . Let me know, and I shall continue the rewriting. This chapter was short, but I promise that the others will be longer! And please, as I stated earlier, feel free to bother me! You won't be a nuisance! You'll only make me feel guilty for not updating and then make me update! So please! Even if it is just one person! I will write for you!

And I'm probably going to change my name to lizachii… it is weird calling myself Blesk when I'm known as lizachii everywhere else…


	3. Mirai Chizu

**Author's Note:** YES! I KNOW! This took a looonnnngggg time, but I have very good reasons! Lol. 1) I LOST MY USB DRIVE THAT HAD EVERYTHING ON IT! That included all of When Dreaming Gets Drastic, and all of this, and all of my school essays… So, I have to start from scratch. Two, I watched about 57 animes sense the last time I've seen you guys… yeah… Lol. And finally, there have been a lot of family stuff going on…. So, I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I decided to finally update this mostly because I hate the feeling of being left hanging, and constantly checking my e-mail to see if someone posted a new chapter… so, here you go! :D OH!, and I'm going to stick to the story line COMEPLEATLY (well, I'm going to add some juicy stuff to make it more… juicy, lol and I'm going to make Seiya more… Badass.), like just rewriting all of the episodes, but, I don't know if I'm going to write all of the fighting scenes, but of course the really important ones… like the one on the plane! So, the last chapter was episode 173, and this chapter continues that chapter. :D So, this story probably won't have thirty or more chapters, but probably around fifteen or twenty.

* * *

**Prove Me Right**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Come on, Usagi, we have to get your mind off of Mamoru… and besides… _The _Three Lights are in town!" Of course Minako wanted to go see the Three Lights. They were her favorite band, and she had crushes on _all_ of them. "I don't know, Mina…" "Oh, Usagi! Just come! It would be good to forget about him for a while! You're a free girl!" Usagi looked at the ring on her finger, and Minako followed her eyes down also to the ring. "… Well, free from the eyes of him…"

She didn't get why everyone thought she didn't want to go see them. She actually really wanted to. She wanted to know why she felt a connection to the arrogant guy, and why she could feel herself fading away from Mamoru. All of it just didn't make any sense to her. And soon, she felt herself being dragged toward the park that the Three Lights were at.

Makoto glanced around at the crowded park while listening to all the screaming girls, "Wow… we should have gotten here earlier…" "Yeah…" Ami quietly let slip from her lips. "Well, let's squeeze in there!" Minako said enthusiastically. As if on cue, all of them walked over to the stuffed crowed, and then squeezed their way through. But, even as hard as Usagi tried to squeeze forward, she just kept getting thrown out of the crowd.

'_Whatever'_ she thought to herself.

She stared to walk down an all too familiar path in the park, a path that she and Mamoru had always walked along when the sun was setting. She noticed something different, though. There were trailers up ahead, probably where the stars were staying. But, that didn't stop her. She continued her path, until she saw him. That arrogant bastard laying on a park bench looking like he was trying to fall asleep. _'Just stay cool and don't say anything. Maybe he won't recognize you… and maybe he won't even notice you're here!' _But, just as soon as she had two feet near him, he sat up, saw her, and then gave her the same devilish smirk from earlier. "Stalking me, Odango?"

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M STALKING YOU!?" She suddenly screamed out, he could tell that she was irritated, yet he didn't care. He was still going to push her to her limit, and then some.

Suddenly, he grabs her shoulders and threw her over the park bench, then forced her to shit next to him. She was confused. She could feel something coming from him, but it wasn't a normal vibe. She felt… something close to herself. He looked her right in the eyes and inched his face closer to hers with each and every breath. Soon, she could feel his sweet breath on her creamy cheeks. She had felt this before, she had smelt his scent before. She knew this. But, she couldn't realize what it was from—she had no clue. And then, in that moment, he leaned in even further, as gently whispered in her ear, "I've always remembered you. I can't forget you."

She backed away slightly, curious yet confused at the same time. "Wha—what do you—" suddenly, her voice was cut off by the arrogant boy. His gentle lips were on hers, pressing in to a kiss. A light kiss, but filled with emotion. _'I know this…' _kept running though out her head as she felt his emotions pour into her. He was feeling the same thing.

All the while, a set of yellow eyes watched them from afar. _'This isn't good… I just knew there wasn't enough…'_

* * *

They broke away from the kiss that seemed like a lifetime or more, a sharp steady scream was heard by them both, followed by a sound of an explosion.

"I…I've got to go…" Usagi said as she stood up from the bench and quickly made her way toward the commotion. "Don't go over there! It could be dangerous..." He said as he reached out his hand to grab hers, but she was too fast. _'Why does she want to go over there…?'_ Without acknowledging him, she disappeared behind a corner and transformed into Super Sailor Moon.

* * *

She immediately jumped up onto the top of one trailer and started to intimidate the—whoa. _'I can't hurt her… she looks like… like a Senshi!'_ But, what else was she supposed to do? This person was hurting an innocent being and turning them into a monster! She didn't even try to use her attacks; instead she just blocked the enemy's. But, every now and then she was hit and could not stand.

She was almost at her breaking point when suddenly, someone appeared in the trees above her. "Why aren't you hurting her!" The voice seemed familiar to her. She was still so flustered, but managed to let out, "She is a Senshi! I can't hurt a fellow Senshi!" Breathing heavily, she started to stand again, trying to get a good look at the mysterious person. The voice spoke more sternly as it prepared an attack, "She isn't like us! She is here to destroy!"

A sudden pounding went throughout Usagi's head. 'She is here to destroy… that can't be right…' But, before she could convince the voce to let the new and destructive Senshi to speak her side, the voice killed off the monster that was created and harmed the other Senshi to the point of retreat.

"Next time, I might not be here. You need to fight." The voice spoke in a stern tone, and leaving Sailor Moon without saying goodbye or even stating their name.

Soon, the rest of the Sailor Scouts approached Usagi and started to question her.

"There are more Senshi than just us…" Usagi finally managed to spit out after transforming back.

Rei looked at everyone and stated, "This calls a talk with Artemis and Luna…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, WHO ESE IS SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEW SAILOR MOON SEASON!? THE WORLD CAN'T END THIS YEAR BECAUSE SAILOR MOON WILL BE BACK THE SUMMER OF 2013! :D

And, I got butterflies in my stomach while writing this, so I hope you did while reading! :D

And, Yes, Rei will not be that big of a bitch in this one… oh well. She works better as a bitch, so I guess I'll just have to up some of that in there too. :D

And, I have more Author Note than actual content… well, I'm super excited to continue this story now, so that should change! My FictionPress stuff will just have to wait! :D  
Thank you for reading!


	4. Unforgotten

Author's Note: Yet again, I'm sorry for the wait! But, being a high school student is a hard thing to be. D: Well, I hope this was worth the wait! And, please review! :D

* * *

**Prove Me Right- Chapter Three**

Unforgotten

* * *

'_Luna and Artemis were pointless to talk to…'_ Usagi thought to herself as she walked into the gates of her high school. _'Luna seemed like she was hiding something… but, what could it be?' _As she made her way to her classroom, she noticed most of the girls whispering about something. And, after she put her bag away and sat down at her seat, she noticed more whispering and gossiping that usual. But, she had bigger issues to worry about than the high school gossip that was circulating in that moment. _'There are more Senshi than just us… and some of them are evil? No, that just can't be right… there has to be more to this that just that…' _She gazed up at the clock, seeing that there were only a few more minutes before class was supposed to begin. _'…and… and he kissed me. But, it felt different than the feeling I get when I'm with Mamoru. It just felt so right…'_

The bell rang and everyone that was once gossiping made their way to their seat. _'…and that voice! There was another Senshi there too! Who was she…' _As Usagi's thought continued on, the teacher walked into the class and started to write something unimportant to Usagi on the board. _'And, what is up with that arrogant asshole? …but what did he mean by _'I've always remembered you. I can't forget you'_? And that look in his eyes. I can't forget that.' _

"Now, class…" her teacher started, forcing Usagi to quit her deep thought and pay attention. "As you might have heard, we have three new students being added into our class." Usagi rolled her eyes, _'So, that was it? That's why everyone was whispering?' _"…And," the teacher continued, "If you have heard correctly, these students are not any ordinary students." The teacher motioned over toward the door, signaling for the new arrivals to enter. "You may come in now." And, when that final statement was said, three boys with unusually long hair entered the room. _'Oh, no.'_ Usagi thought. _'Not him.'_

"Even though most of us do know who you are, would you please introduce yourselves?" The teacher asked the Kou brothers. "Um, sure" Taiki started. "I'm Kou Taiki." He awkwardly walked toward the board and wrote his name down. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" was said as he bowed to the class, and then found an open seat by the window and near the front of the room. Yaten looked anything but pleased as he watched the fangirls stare at him with hearts in their eyes. "Yo" Was the only thing that came from his lips as he motioned for a seat way in the back of the class, where no one was sitting. Last, was Seiya. "Hi," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm Kou Seiya, but just call me Seiya. No need for formality." His eyes moved toward where Usagi was sitting, and then to an empty seat next to her. Before claiming his new seat, he wrote his name on the board, and then bowed.

"You don't have to sit next to me." Usagi said, making sure her eyes never met his. "Oh, I'm not sitting here because I want to, Odango. I'm sitting here because I need to."

'_What the hell does that mean?'_

* * *

After school was over, the Kou brothers were surrounded by fangirls. Usagi knew this would happen, so the faster she got out of that classroom, the better it would be.

"Odango! Wait!" She could hear his voice calling for her. _'Oh, what now?' _She turned around expecting him to be farther behind her, she started yelling, "I have a name, you know!" His face was uncomfortably close to her's, forcing her breath to be more raggedy. "Then, would you mind telling me?" This small, simple sign of affection was seen by many in the busy hallway, and instantaneously, Usagi started receiving death glares. "You need to back away." She told the raven haired boy sternly. "But..." he said has his lips pouted, making a puppy-dog face, "I don't wanna…" He kept stepping closer and closer to her, until she finally decided to walk away.

As she turned for a swift get away, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "What do you want from me!?" Usagi said enraged. His lips made their way next to her ear to whisper, "I want to know why I've seen you before. And, I want to know why I have felt your lips before."


End file.
